1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a new use for allosteric hemoglobin modifier compounds in the treatment of carbon monoxide poisoning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbon monoxide is a colorless, odorless, flammable, toxic gas. Carbon monoxide is the most widely spread gaseous hazard to which man is exposed. The toxicity of carbon monoxide is a result of its reaction with the hemoglobin of blood. CO binds to hemoglobin, displaces oxygen and leads to asphyxiation. To date, there is no good treatment modality for assisting patients to clear carbon monoxide from their blood streams other than breathing oxygen.